


Ramen

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: This is based off of Chase’s outfit at the NJPW Tag League Press Conference 2017 and my love of Ramen.





	Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Chase’s outfit at the NJPW Tag League Press Conference 2017 and my love of Ramen.

You thought it was odd that you were ready before your boyfriend Chase Owens, but you weren’t going to complain as it meant more time with him.

You were in Japan with him for a few days while he was on a tour with the Bullet Club – you had managed to get a few days off of work to fly out to see him. You were looking out of the window of the hotel, taking everything in.

“Hey, you ready?” Chased asked.

You turned around and you smiled wide “Yeah, I’m ready. You look good” You gave Chase a slight grin. He was wearing an outfit you rarely got to see him in, a button down blue shirt and high quality jeans; you normally saw him in workout clothes or his wrestling gear.

“You mean I don’t look good any other time?”

“Nooo…I just mean I really like you dressed like this, it’s a nice treat” You grinned.

Taking his hand, you two made your way down to the lobby.

“Hey Y/n! Long time no see!” Tama said while hugging you

“Hey yourself! I like the grey in the beard” You replied.

You gave Fale, and Tonga Loa hugs and kisses on the cheeks. “Hey Boys.”

You reached out to shake Leo Tonga’s hand when he pulled you into a hug and picked you up “Nice to meet you, Y/n.” Everyone was laughing. You had forgotten how much you missed these guys.

“Everyone ready to go to the izakaya down the street?” Fale asked. 

“Actually, I have plans for us” Chase said shyly.

“Oooo” the brothers said at once.

You could feel yourself turning red. It wasn’t like Chase to have something special planned.

“Hey, I barely get to see her and she’s here short time, so I’m going to hang out with her” Chase said.

Tama grinned “well, you guys have fun” he wiggled his eyebrows at you guys.

__

What Chase had in mind was your favorite thing – Ramen. You fell in love with ramen on one of your first trips to Japan with him and ever since it’s been something you guys did when you visited.

“YAY! Ramen!” you giggled.

Chase gave you smile. “Of course, did you think we weren’t going to for ramen while you were here?” He kissed your cheek.

You guys talked and ate for what felt like hours – everything was perfect when you were with him.

You smiled at him, “You know I love you right?”

He smiled back “Probably not as much as you love ramen”

You both laughed.


End file.
